


Harry Potter and the Marauder's Legacy

by Raggetymanftw



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, More tags will be added as this story progresses, Multi, Ron Weasley isn't in the golden trio, Severus Snape isn't a dick, Wolfstar raises Harry Potter, still good friends with Harry tho, well not entirely - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 11:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raggetymanftw/pseuds/Raggetymanftw
Summary: This is an AU where Sirius raises Harry Potter instead of going to Askaban.Let me know if you like it and want to me continue it. Thanks!





	1. The Boy Who Lived

Sirius looked down at the small bundle in his arms.

 

“I can’t do this.” He whispered to himself. He swept a tuft of unruly black hair out of the sleeping toddler’s face and stared at the lightning bolt scar that now adorned the child’s forehead.

 

Sirius stiffened when he felt a warm hand rest on his shoulder. He looked up to meet the kind brown and gold eyes of Remus Lupin, who was smiling softly at him.

 

“Yes you can.” Remus replied gently.

 

“What if I mess it up? You know better than anyone that I’m not exactly the responsible parent type. Maybe Dumbledore is right and he would be better off with the Muggles.”

 

“You can change; for him. And if you need help, I will always be here. You know that, Padfoot.” Remus’s grip tightened fractionally. “The Muggles? Really Sirius? You know what Petunia is like.”

 

Sirius smiled, albeit somewhat nervously, back at Remus. “Thank you. And you’re right. You’re always right.” Sirius breathed deeply. “I never thought I’d be a parent, and I definitely never thought I’d be raising Prongslet. I never thought that…”

 

Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius’s shoulders as his voice broke. “Nobody thought this would happen. We knew that someone in the Order was a traitor, but no one could have known that Peter would be the one to betray us all.”

 

Sirius chuckled bitterly. “Yeah, I would have thought he’d be too cowardly. But then, running to Voldemort’s side in the first place was pretty cowardly. Didn’t think we could win. If you can’t beat them, join them.”

 

“We did beat him.”

 

“No, Harry beat him... But at what cost? Lily and James…” Sirius trailed off.

 

“If you, we, raise Harry on the side of the Light, their sacrifice won’t be in vain.”

 

Sirius scoffed. “’Their sacrifice won’t be in vain’? Come on Moony. You’re really going to preach that shit at me? No matter how much this was for the ‘greater good’, it doesn’t change the fact that a little boy has lost his parents. And now all he’s got is me, you and a muggle who doesn’t love him.”

 

“We’ll get through this. We’ll catch Peter, the rest of the Death Eaters will be rounded up and Harry can live the life Lily and James wanted for him.” Remus said softly, sitting down beside Sirius. He looked down at the sleeping toddler and stroked his hair gently.

 

“I’m sorry,” Sirius murmured after a moment. “I was angry; I didn’t mean to take it out on you.”

 

Remus leaned over and kissed Sirius’s temple. “I know.”

\---

 

Harry Potter, heir apparent to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black and Potter, was nervous.

 

He was dressed in his nicest muggle clothes (ones that Sirius had bought for him), standing outside the front door of a house he never thought he would be going into. At least, that’s what Sirius had always said.

 

The Ministry of Magic had expressed concern that Harry had never met his blood relatives. And since Harry would be going off to Hogwarts in a year, the Department of Magical Child Services thought it was about time. Sirius had grumbled all the way there. Remus had placed a placating hand on Sirius’s shoulder, a physical reminder to behave.  

 

“We can still back out, you know.” Sirius said, reaching for the doorbell. “We don’t have to do this.”

 

Remus sighed. “You know we have to. And they’re expecting us.”

 

“Ruddy Ministry, wanting me to prove I can be Harry’s guardian just because he happens to have one biological father and two adoptive ones. Homophobic gits.”

 

Harry chuckled softly and Remus ruffled his hair lightly. He knew what Petunia was like and didn’t blame Sirius one bit for being upset about this, but Remus wanted to keep Harry. And if that meant jumping through hoops, then he would gladly do it. Even if it meant having to endure one afternoon with Vernon and Petunia Dursley.

 

At exactly 2 o’clock, Sirius rang the doorbell and placed a hand gently on Harry’s shoulder, whether to soothe the boy or himself was unclear.

 

“Get away from the door, Dudley!” Came the muffled screech of Petunia as the door was slowly opened. It revealed a large, round man with no neck, beady eyes and a thick moustache. Harry thought he looked like a walrus. And not a particularly nice one. The man scowled at the three of them.

 

“You’re late.” The man snapped.

 

Remus smiled pleasantly. “I think you’ll find, Mr Dursley, that we’re right on time.”

 

The man’s eyes narrowed. He moved backwards, opening the door enough to let the three of them in. Harry gulped. Remus nodded before ushering Harry inside, followed by Sirius who glared at Vernon as he walked by.  

 

They walked into what appeared to be the living room. It had salmon coloured walls, floral patterned couches and photos all about the place of something that looked like a bright pink beach ball wearing different kinds of hats in each image.

 

Sirius tried to keep a straight face as he looked around the room. Petunia still had shocking taste in, well, everything.

 

Petunia stood behind the couch, somehow managing to look down on the three wizards, despite two of them being much taller than she was. “Black. Lupin.” She said shortly.

 

Remus attempted another smile. “Hello Petunia. It has been quite a while, hasn’t it?”

 

Petunia’s nostrils flared. “Not nearly long enough. Sit. Have some tea. The quicker we get through this, the quicker you can leave.”

 

Sirius snorted at that. “You really haven’t changed, have you Petunia?” He sat, gesturing for Harry to sit beside him.

 

“Neither have you.” Petunia retorted. “Almost worse than that Snape boy.”

 

Sirius laughed heartily. “Ah, good old Snivellus. He hasn’t tried contacting you, has he?”

 

“Yes, and I’ll tell you want I told him, I want nothing to do with that world. Nor with anyone in it.” Petunia snapped, looking pointedly at Harry.

 

Harry looked down at his hands, feeling upset somehow. This woman was his blood relative, and yet she completely rejected him without even knowing him.

 

Suddenly, Dudley came into the room and dropped heavily onto the opposite couch from the three wizards. “You’re my cousin, then?” The young boy said. He looked identical to him father, except he had blonde hair and blue eyes like his mother. And of course, couldn’t yet grow a moustache.

 

Harry nodded.

 

“Mum says your parents were freaks.” Dudley stated matter-of-factly.

 

Sirius raised an eyebrow. At least Petunia had enough decency to blush.

 

“Depends of your definition of freak,” Harry said softly. “You’re just as freakish to me as I am to you.”

 

“How dare you speak about us like that?” Vernon suddenly shouted, making everyone in the room jump. They all seemed to have forgotten that he was there.

 

Harry frowned. “Well, you seem to think me and my parents are freaks. How is that any different?”

 

Remus and Sirius shared a smirk.

 

“Now, now. There’s no need to shout. It is clear none of us get along. We don’t want to be here anymore than you want us to be here. So, let’s just get through introductions and a cup of tea and we’ll be on our way. End of story.” Remus said, picking up his cup and taking a small sip.

 

“And you do realise, when the Service Worker comes here to follow up our visit and possibly decides that we’re not good enough parents for Harry, then you’re next in line to take him in, right? So I suppose it is in your best interests to give us a good report, since you clearly want nothing to do with him?” Sirius said. He put his arm around Harry and stroked him comfortingly. It must be hard to know that your only living biological family don’t want you.

 

Petunia and Vernon exchanged looks. “Fine. That suits us.”

 

Petunia looked at Harry in the eyes. “You look exactly like Potter. Though, you have Lily’s eyes. You need a haircut. But other than that, you look healthy and you seem somewhat intelligent.” She glanced at Sirius and Remus. “I have no reason to give a bad report. I’m not that spiteful, especially when it doesn’t work in my favour.” She looked back to Harry. “In case you don’t know, I am your aunt Petunia. This is your uncle Vernon and this is your cousin Dudley. Unless the Ministry decides to stick its nose in again, this will be the first and last time that you see us. Introductions done. I don’t want you mixing with Dudley and I’m sure your godfather doesn’t want you mixing with him.” She turned and walked to the front door and opened it. “Good day to you.”

 

The three wizards took that as their cue to leave. Harry was the last one out the door. He turned at looked at Petunia. “Goodbye, Aunt Petunia.”

_\---_

 

Later that night, Harry sat in his bed, holding a photograph of his parents that Sirius had given him. He sighed and wiped a tear from his eye. He didn’t understand why he was so upset. It’s not like he had expected anything different. Sirius and Remus had prepared him for what the Durlsey’s were like, but still…

 

Noticing that Harry’s light was still on, Sirius knocked on his godson’s door. When he got no response he opened the door. He saw Harry looking down at the old photo of James and Lily, apparently lost in thought. Sirius was a little worried. Harry only looked at that photo when something was bothering him.

 

“What’s wrong, pup?” Sirius asked, sitting down on the edge of Harry’s bed. Sirius was surprised to see unshed tears in his godson’s eyes.

 

“I don’t know what I was expecting. I knew they were unpleasant and didn’t like the magical world, but… How could she hate me that much? She knew me for all of ten minutes, she doesn’t know me at all. Did I…did I do something wrong?” Harry asked, his voice trembling slightly. “She’s the only family I have left, apart from you and Moony. Why didn’t she like me?”

 

Sirius’s heart broke for Harry. He knew what it was like to be hated by your own flesh and blood, but Harry didn’t deserve it. Harry had already lost so much. He pulled his godson into a warm hug. “You did nothing wrong, pup. You could have presented her with the crown jewels and her favourite chocolate and she still would have acted like that. It’s not you. It’s her. She and your mum never got on. In fact, I think Petunia hated your mum. I don’t know why, but I’m pretty sure Lily didn’t deserve it. Your mum didn’t have a mean bone in her body. I think Petunia is just scared. Scared of things that are different, scared of things she can’t control or understand.”

 

“So she hates me because she hated my mum?” Harry asked.

 

Sirius nodded. He pulled away slightly, but held Harry’s hands in his own. “She thought because Lily was a witch, she was a freak. Petunia didn’t want anything to do with magic. And, I think she was jealous as well.”

 

Harry frowned. “Why would she be jealous if she hated magic so much?”

 

“Because I think, deep down, Petunia wished she was a witch too. So she could be special like your mum was.” Sirius replied.

 

“People are strange.” Harry said after a moment.

 

Sirius chuckled softly, kissing Harry gently on the head. “That they are, pup. That they are. Now, it’s late, why don’t you get under the covers and go to sleep?”

 

Harry nodded and did as he was bid. Sirius smiled. “That’s a good Prongslet.”

 

“Night Padfoot.”

 

“Night Harry.”


	2. A Dinner to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione's parent's are just called Mr and Mrs Granger in the books, so I'm giving them the first names Hermione gives them when she Obliviates them in book 7.

Harry didn’t like school very much. It’s not that he was disliked by the other children or that he disliked them. They just didn’t understand him. He understood them fairly well, as he had grown up in a partially muggle lifestyle (Remus thought that he should know about all facets of the world and that he should grow up with muggle teachings, especially since Harry wouldn’t be allowed to use magic himself outside of school until he was 17). But they didn’t have magic like him. They didn’t have magic randomly burst out of them when they were happy or upset. He only had one friend, if you could even call her that and her name was Hermione Granger. She didn’t have any friends like him either. People thought she was a know-it-all. Harry thought she was rather amusing. She had a good sense of humour and knew absolutely everything about everything. Well, as much as a muggle like her could know. Harry wished that she was magical like him. Then he would have a real friend. He’d never met any other children like himself. Harry had been told by Professor Dumbledore that he had to be kept away from the public eye while he was under 11 years old.  

 

Harry sighed and turned back to his sketch book. His favourite class at school was art. He loved drawing and was actually pretty good at it. He loved drawing realistic pictures, particularly faces and animals. He had drawn countless pictures of Padfoot, with his shaggy black coat, playing with a ball or chasing a bird, each drawing even better than the last. He’d even drawn Moony with Padfoot, lying down together in their animal forms with himself as a baby with them. He had called it “Pack” and showed it proudly to his guardians. Remus had had to leave the room for a little while after that. Harry still wasn’t sure why, but Sirius had framed it and put it on the mantel piece next to a photo of James, Lily, Sirius and Remus on James and Lily’s wedding day. Harry was sad that art wasn’t in the curriculum at Hogwarts. Because then he would have been able to try out magical art supplies. Right now, he was only allowed to use muggle ones.

 

Harry worried about going to Hogwarts the following year. What if he didn’t fit in? What if he was sorted into Hufflepuff, or worse, Slytherin? Harry didn’t really have anything against Slytherin. Severus was the head of Slytherin House, and despite his cold nature, he had become a good friend to Harry. He taught Harry basic potions sometimes or talked about other simple forms of magic that Harry could understand. Despite the relationship Harry had with Severus, Harry was afraid of disappointing Sirius. He and Remus had been in Gryffindor and so had Harry’s father. He had to be like them. But he was scared that he wouldn’t live up to his parent’s and adoptive parent’s legend. And being scared wasn’t a very Gryffindor trait. They were famed for being courageous and brave. Harry wasn’t sure he could be put there. He didn’t feel like a Gryffindor. And he didn’t feel like a Slytherin either. Maybe he was doomed to be a Hufflepuff.

 

“Though, cousin Dora was a Hufflepuff,” Harry thought to himself. “And she’s awesome. Maybe being a Hufflepuff wouldn’t be so bad.” He sighed again. Severus would be pleased if he was in Slytherin and Sirius would have to live with it, but Sirius and Remus were the closest Harry had to parents. He didn’t want to go against them. “What if I don’t turn out to be who they want me to be?” Harry mused. He began to sketch out the Hogwarts’s crest, taking his time with each and every line, making sure the shading was perfect. He consulted Hogwarts: A History a few times to make sure he had it right.

 

What Harry was most excited about going to Hogwarts was going to Diagon Alley for the first time to get his school supplies. Harry hadn’t been allowed to go before because of how famous Sirius and Remus had told him he was. Harry didn’t feel particularly famous. He was just Harry. He hadn’t done anything spectacular that he could remember. Though, when Sirius told him about why he had a scar of his forehead and why his parents were dead, he could understand why people would make a big deal of him, even if Harry didn’t consider himself a big deal.

 

The school year was coming to a close and Harry would be going to Hogwarts in just a few short months. Sirius and Remus had invited Hermione and her parents over for dinner so Harry would have a chance to say goodbye to her before going off to Hogwarts. Harry had drawn a picture of himself and Hermione to give to her as a gift, so she would remember him. He was kind of nervous about it, since he hadn’t really told her about his drawing.

 

Soon the doorbell rang and Harry knew that Hermione was here. He picked up the drawing and rushed down the stairs. Remus and Sirius had already greeted Mr and Mrs Granger and ushered them into the sitting room. Hermione had waited at the bottom of the stairs for Harry instead of following her parents.

 

“Hi Harry,” Hermione said with a smile.

 

Harry grinned back. “Hey ‘Mione!” He handed her the drawing. “I drew this for you. Since I’m going to boarding school after the holidays, I wanted to give you something. Look at it when you get home.”

 

Hermione smiled sadly. “Thanks Harry. I should have brought you something too. I’m going to a boarding school after the holidays as well.”

 

“Where?” Harry asked politely.

 

Hermione looked down at her feet. “I’m not supposed to tell anyone.”

 

Harry frowned. “Why?”

 

Hermione looked up. “It’s a secret school. For people like me.”

 

Harry’s heart leapt. Was Hermione like him? “This school, its name wouldn’t happen to start with a H, does it? Did someone from the school come and tell you about it?”

 

Hermione’s eyes widened. “Are you a Muggleborn like me?” She squeaked.

 

Harry shook his head. “No, but my mum was. Sirius and Remus are wizards.”

 

Hermione gasped. “All this time, I held you at arm’s length because I couldn’t tell you the truth, when all along, we were the same.”

 

Harry grasped her hand. “I did the same thing. I was afraid you’d think I was crazy and wouldn’t want to be my friend anymore.” Hermione suddenly reached out and pulled Harry into a hug.

 

“Oh ho, what’s going on here?” Sirius asked, stepping into the stairwell.

 

Harry and Hermione sprung apart and immediately started talking at a mile a minute.

 

“Whoa, whoa, slow down kids. Now, one at a time.” Sirius said, resting a hand on both children’s shoulders.

 

“Hermione’s a witch!”

 

“Harry’s a wizard!”

 

Sirius stared at them both for a moment before bursting out laughing. “Oh, this is fabulous! Monica! Wendell! Why didn’t you tell me your daughter was a Muggleborn?” Sirius led both children into the sitting room where Mr and Mrs Granger sat frozen in shock.

 

“Y-you know about magic?” Mrs Granger asked timidly.

 

Sirius nodded, indicating for the children to sit. “Yes, Remus and I are both wizards. Harry here is going to Hogwarts next year. Is Hermione?”

 

The Grangers nodded. “Yes. We were uncertain about it at first, but Hermione needs this education. We hoped she’d be happy and able to make friends with other children like her.”

 

Hermione blushed at these words. She wasn’t good at making friends.

 

Sirius turned to her. “What House do you think you’ll be sorted into?”

 

“Ravenclaw or maybe Gryffindor. I like the sound of them the most. Slytherin House sounds a little intimidating.” Hermione replied.

 

Sirius smiled. “Both great Houses. Remus and I were both Gryffindors. Though, my entire family were in Slytherin. I was the first.” Sirius preened. Remus rolled his eyes and Harry laughed.

 

“The Sorting Hat will put you in a House that is most suited to your personality. I would have thought Sirius would have been in Slytherin because he was an insufferable prankster. Too much cunning to be a Gryffindor, but there he was. Don’t worry Hermione. You’ll find your niche. And, you’ll have Harry as a friend, no matter what Houses you’re sorted into.”

 

Hermione smiled at Remus’s kind words. “Thank you Mr Lupin.”

 

“Now, I think dinner is ready.” Sirius said, clapping his hands together and rising to his feet.


	3. Diagon Alley Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is lifted somewhat from the book, however, part two for the most part won't be. However, we will be meeting some familiar characters in the next chapter. But for now, enjoy this! Part two will be posted soonish. Thanks!

Harry gripped Sirius’s hand tightly as they stepped out of the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron. This was the first time he had ever been there and it was safe to say he was equal parts excited and nervous. It had been his 11th birthday three days ago and as a gift, Sirius and Remus were taking him to Diagon Alley. Harry had owled Hermione to ask her if she wanted to meet them there. What Harry hadn’t prepared for was the complete silence he met as he entered the pub.

 

“Good lord,” said the barman, peering at Harry, “is this – can this be -?”

 

Harry began to feel uncomfortable under the stares of the pub patrons.

 

“Bless my soul,” whispered the old barman. “Harry Potter … what an honour.”

 

He hurried out from behind the bar, rushed towards Harry and seized his hand, tears in his eyes.

 

“Welcome back, Mr Potter, welcome back.”

 

Harry didn’t know what to say. Everyone was looking at him. An old woman with a pipe was puffing on it without realising it had gone out. Sirius grinned at his godson. He didn’t particularly like the paparazzi, but these were simple, every day people. And Harry had to realise exactly who he was in the eyes of the public sooner or later. Better to do it here than in the middle of the street.

 

Suddenly, there was a great scraping of chairs and, the next moment, Harry found himself shaking hands with everyone in the Leaky Cauldron.

 

“Doris Crockford, Mr Potter, I can’t believe I’m meeting you at last.”

 

“So proud, Mr Potter, so proud.”

 

“Always wanted to shake your hand – I’m all of a flutter.”

 

“Delighted, Mr Potter, just can’t tell you. Diggle’s the name, Dedalus Diggle.”

 

“I’ve seen you before!” Harry exclaimed, as Dedalus Diggle’s top hat fell off in his excitement. Harry glanced at Sirius, who shook his head in amusement. “You bowed to me once in a shop!”

 

“He remembers!” cried Dedalus Diggle, looking around at everyone. “Did you hear that? He remembers me!”

 

Harry shook hands again and again – Doris Crockford kept coming back for more. A pale young man made his way forward, very nervously. One of his eyes were twitching. Sirius raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“H-Hello Mr P-P-Potter. I’m Professor Quirrell,” He stammered, grasping Harry’s hand. “c-can’t tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you.”

 

Sirius smiled. “A teacher up at Hogwarts?”

 

Professor Quirrell nodded.

 

“What sort of magic do you teach, Professor Quirrell?” Harry asked politely.

 

“D-Defence Against the D-D-Dark Arts,” muttered Professor Quirrell, as though he’d rather not think about it. “N-not that you’ll need it, eh, P-P-Potter?” He laughed nervously. “You’ll be g-getting all your equipment, I suppose? I’ve g-got to p-pick up a new b-book on vampires, m-myself.” He looked terrified at the very thought.

 

But the others wouldn’t let Professor Quirrell keep Harry to himself. It took almost ten minutes to get away from them all. At last, Sirius decided that that was enough and managed to make himself heard over the babble.

 

“Must get on. We have a lot to do today. Come on, Harry.”

 

Doris Crockford shook Harry’s hand one last time and Sirius led them through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a dustbin and a few weeds.

 

Sirius grinned at Harry. “See? I told you that you were famous. Didn’t believe me. Now do you?”

 

Harry nodded. His head was swimming. Sirius, meanwhile, was counting bricks in the wall above the dustbin. “Three up … two across …” He muttered. “Right, stand back, pup.” Sirius pulled out his wand and tapped the wall three times with it. The brick he had touched quivered – it wriggled in the middle, a small hole appeared – it grew wider and wider – a second later they were facing a large archway that led out onto a cobbled street which twisted and turned out of sight.

 

“Welcome,” said Sirius. “To Diagon Alley.” He grinned at Harry’s amazement. They stepped through the archway. Harry looked quickly over his shoulder and saw the archway shrink instantly back into a solid wall. The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest ship _. Cauldrons – All Sizes – Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver – Self-Stirring – Collapsible_ said a sign hanging over them.

 

There was so much to look at, Harry wished he had more eyes so he could see it all as he walked past. “Don’t worry, pup. This won’t be the last time we come to Diagon Alley. You’ll be able to see it all then. Right now, we’ve got to head over to Gringotts and get some money to bankroll this shopping spree.” Sirius said with a grin, placing a hand gently on Harry’s shoulder to steer them towards a snowy-white building which towered over all the other shops. Sirius and Harry walked up the stone steps towards the great burnished bronze doors. Standing beside those great doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was a –

 

“Yeah, that’s a goblin,’ Sirius said quietly as they walked past him.

 

The goblin was about a head shorter than Harry. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, Harry noticed, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as Harry and Sirius walked inside. Now they were facing a second pair of door, this time, made of silver. There was a paragraph of writing engraved on them:

 

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

 

Harry looked up at Sirius after reading the script, who just grinned back down. “Ah, you’d have to be a fool to try and rob this place. Or extremely talented.” Sirius said with a wink and pushed open the doors.

 

Harry watched with wide eyes as they stepped into the main foyer of the bank. On either side, there was extremely high counter with several goblins, eacg sitting on an equally high stool. They were each doing something different, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins on brass scales or examining stones through large magnifying glasses. There were so many doors leading off this main room, Harry wasn’t able to count while Sirius led him further in towards a large single counter towards the back of the room.

 

“Good morning,” Sirius said, placing a gold key on the counter. “I’m here to withdraw money from my vault.’

 

The goblin smiled, a little too twisted to be pleasant. “Of course, Lord Black. Griphook, come take these two gentlemen down to the vaults.” Another goblin stepped forward and gestured for Harry and Sirius to follow him.

 

Harry frowned looking at Sirius. Lord? He had never heard anyone call Sirius ‘Lord’ before.

 

Sirius smiled down at Harry. “Now pup, this is the fun part of going to the bank. You know that muggle rollercoaster we went on a couple of years back? Well, this is like that, but a little more… well, more.”

 

The two of them walked through one of the countless large brass doors and into a cavern like room that was well-lit by flaming torches. In front of them, there was a cart, much like a miner’s cart set on rails. The rails seemed to be placed over a bottomless pit.

 

“Please, sirs. Into the cart.” Griphook said.

 

Sirius nodded and helped Harry into the cart before getting in himself. He took Harry’s hand in his own. “Get ready for quite the ride Harry. My vault is quite deep down.” Suddenly, the cart jerked forward out an opening in the wall. Whatever Harry was expecting; it wasn’t quite this. Below the cart, was like a sprawling city of activity. There were thousands of torches surrounding the massive cavern, going down in a spiral. At the bottom, Harry swore he saw a burst of fire. When he looked back at Sirius, his godfather winked. “Dragons.” He whispered. Harry’s eyes widened, filled with awe.

 

Suddenly, the cart began to pick up speed. Harry clung to Sirius’s arm as the cart dropped straight downwards at a nose dive. Sirius laughed as Harry gripped tighter. “Don’t worry pup, we’re not going to fall out. Magic, remember?” Harry released his grip somewhat, but still wouldn’t let Sirius go entirely. After a few twists and turns, past a giant underground ravine and maybe a loop-de-loop or two, the cart finally slowed down. Harry released a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He grinned up at Sirius.

 

“That was amazing!” He cried. Sirius laughed.

 

“I’m glad you thought so. We’ll be doing it again on the way out.”

 

Griphook stepped out of the cart and gestured for the two wizards to do the same.

 

As they stepped out, they were nearly bowled over by a very large man who seemed to be walking with his hands over his eyes. Sirius instinctively grabbed Harry's shoulder and pulled him out of the path of the giant man.

 

"Watch it Hagrid! You can't just cover your eyes while you're walking down here!" Sirius cried.

 

The man, that apparently Sirius knew, uncovered his eyes. "I'm so sorry Sirius. I just really hate it down here."

 

"What vault were you coming back from?" Sirius asked. "I didn't think you had one this deep down. I know how much you dislike the cart ride."

 

Hagrid puffed up importantly. "Professor Dumbledore asked me to come and withdraw something from vault 713. Hogwarts business, very secret."

 

Sirius smiled knowingly. "I'm sure it is, Hagrid. Don't let us keep you."

 

Hagrid frowned, but then he noticed Harry. "Oh hello there Harry! I haven't seen you since you were a baby! I'm Rubeus Hagrid, though everyone just calls me Hagrid. I'm the keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts." He offered Harry one large hand to shake.

 

Harry smiled and accepted the handshake, even though the movement from Hagrid's hand made Harry's whole arm move. "Pleased to meet you, Hagrid."

 

Hagrid patted Harry gently on the shoulder before turning away from the two wizards and walking back to his own cart.

 

Harry and Sirius waved goodbye to Hagrid before they turned back to Griphook. The two wizards watched as the goblin slid the key into the lock and twisted. The was a loud clanging noise. The goblin turned to the wizards.

 

“Stand back.” He said importantly. He stroked the door gently with one of his long fingers and it simply melted away, expelling a green smoke. “If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried to do that, they’d be sucked through the door and trapped in there.”

 

Harry’s eyes widened. “How often do you check to see if anyone’s inside?” Harry asked.

 

“About once every 10 years.” Griphook said with a rather nasty grin.

 

The smoke cleared and Harry gasped. Inside, there were mounds upon mounds of gold. Columns of silver and heaps of little bronze Knuts. Sirius patted Harry on the head.

 

“This is going to be your inheritance, pup. When I’m gone, all of this will be added to the money Lily and James left you. I want you to spend all of this irresponsibly because this was my parent’s money, the misers. But, treat the money your parents left you with respect. Understand, pup?”

 

Harry nodded, eyes still wide. Sirius grabbed a small mound of Galleons, a column of Sickles and a little heap of Knuts.

 

“This should be plenty for your school supplies. I’ll also let you pick out something at Eeylops after, okay?” Sirius said.

 

Harry nodded eagerly at Sirius. He held his godfather’s hand. “Thank you, Padfoot.”

 

Sirius smiled softly at his adoptive son. “No worries, Harry. Now, back in this cart. We’re meeting Moony and the Grangers at Florean Fortescue’s.”

 

Harry grinned. He’d heard all about the ice cream shop from Moony before, who had a huge sweet tooth, especially for the double chocolate served there. Harry was more partial to strawberries and cream.

 

Once they’d finally reached the surface, Griphook returned Sirius’s vault key to him and Sirius thanked the goblin before the two wizards stepped out of the bank and into the sunlight.


	4. Diagon Alley Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter has taken so long to be posted. A lot of shit has been happening in my life. My best friend was kicked out of home and we've been dealing with so much. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Harry and Sirius made it to Florean Fortescue’s ice cream parlour at the same time the Grangers’ did. Remus had been waiting patiently at a table, under an umbrella, reading the latest edition of the Prophet. He smiled up at the newly gathered people.

 

“Hello Monica and Wendell. Hello Hermione.” Remus said kindly.

 

“What? No greeting for your spouse and adopted son?” Sirius teased. “I guess we’re not welcome here.”

 

Remus rolled his eyes. “Stop being ridiculous Sirius. I’ve ordered our ice creams, so sit down.”

 

Harry laughed as Sirius harrumphed and sat down opposite Remus. A few moments later, three ice creams floated over to the table and landed in front of them. Harry beamed as his strawberries and cream cone floated in front of him. Hermione watching the floating ice creams, took the seat next to Harry, as she still felt a little nervous around his parents.

 

“What would you like, Hermione, dear?” Monica asked, behaving as if floating ice creams were completely normal.

 

Hermione smiled. “A lemon sorbet please.”

 

Monica nodded. “Lovely. Remember to brush your teeth well tonight.” Hermione blushed. “Come on Wendell, let’s look at their selection.”

 

Hermione looked over at the other three wizards. “They’re dentists. They’re a bit particular when it comes to mouth care.”

 

“Ahhh.” Remus and Sirius chorused, making Harry chuckled softly.

 

“So, Harry, have you bought everything you need for school?” Hermione asked him.

 

Harry shook his head. “I still need to get my wand and my robes. We already had the required books at home and Moony went to the Apothecary the other day.”

 

Hermione nodded. “Yeah, I still have to get my wand and books. Though, the first thing we did here was get my robes done. Perhaps while you get measured for your robes, I could get my books and then we could all meet up at Olivanders? I hear that’s the best place to get wands.”

 

Sirius grinned at Hermione. “Yep, good old Olivander has been making wands for years. Says he can remember every wand he ever sold. Remus and I got our wands from him.”

 

Remus nodded in agreement. “He is a very skilled wizard. So, after wands, do we want to get lunch?”

 

“Yes, definitely.” Said Monica, sitting back down at the table, handing Hermione her sorbet.

 

Hermione grinned down at her sweet before digging into it, much to everyone’s amusement. Hermione blushed when she noticed the smiles. She blushed. “I really love sorbet.”

 

The adults chattered together while Harry and Hermione spoke about the classes they would be in that year.

 

“I’m really looking forward to Transfiguration,” Hermione enthused. “I find the idea of changing something into something else really fascinating.”

 

Harry nodded. “Yeah, I once met Professor McGonagall, and she can turn into a cat! It was so cool.” Harry didn’t mention that his godparents were Animagi. That was their information to tell.

 

Hermione’s eyes widened. “Professor McGonagall a registered Animagus? That’s very impressive. Though, I wouldn’t expect anything less from the Transfiguration teacher.”

 

Harry laughed. “She’s strict, but Sirius says she’s a softy under all of that.”

 

Hermione smiled. “I hope so. Especially if I end up being sorted into Gryffindor.”

 

Harry nodded. He glanced at Sirius and Remus before he leaned over to Hermione. “I don’t know if I should be sorted into Gryffindor.” He murmured.

 

Hermione looked at him for a moment. Then she looked at Sirius and Remus and nodded. “I understand.”

 

Harry smiled softly at her. That’s what Harry really liked about Hermione. She just understood him. He’d talk to her more about this later.

 

Suddenly, Sirius clapped his hands together. “I think it’s time we finished off the shopping before lunch. Moony, could you take Harry to Malkin’s? I have an errand to run.”

 

Remus gave Sirius a side glance before nodding in agreement. “Meet at the Leaky Cauldron at 1 o’clock?”

 

The adults shook hands and separated, Wendell and Monica led by Hermione to Florish and Blotts while Remus guided Harry towards Madam Malkin’s.

 

“Alright Harry, Madam Malkin is going to measure you up. I’ll wait out here, okay?”

 

Harry grinned at Remus. “I’ll be fine Moony.”

 

Harry walked around the curtain and was greeted by an older lady who had measuring tape hanging around her neck and her wand in her hand. Harry assumed this was Madam Malkin.

 

“Hogwarts, dear?” Madam Malkin asked.

 

“Yes, ma’am.” Harry replied.

 

Madam Malkin smiled at him. “Okay, just pop up here on the step. There’s another boy being fitted right now.”

 

When Harry moved into the fitting room and saw a blonde-haired boy about his age. He had dark circles under his eyes and looked tired. His grey blue eyes looked up and met Harry’s. He smiled weakly.

 

“Hogwarts?” He asked, his voice still managing to sound aristocratic, despite his apparent age and somewhat exhausted appearance.

 

Harry nodded. “You?”

 

The boy nodded. “Yes. First year.”

 

“What House are you hoping to be sorted into?” Harry asked politely.

 

The boy’s already pale face looked like it somehow managed to go even a shade whiter. “I don’t want to even think about it.”

 

Harry frowned. “Why not?”

 

The boy sagged against the wall slightly. “My whole family has been in the same House for generations. I have a lot to prove. It’s a bit, well, much.”

 

Harry rested his hand on the boy’s shoulder, making the blonde tense slightly. “I know what you’re going through. I have a lot to live up to as well.”

 

The boy turned and looked at him. His eyes widened fractionally, though, he hid it quite well. “I expect you do, being Harry Potter and all.”

 

Harry grinned slightly. “The scar tends to give me away, huh?”

 

The boy smiled and extended his hand. “Just a tad. I’m Draco, by the way. Draco Malfoy.”

 

Harry returned the hand shake. “Nice to meet you Draco.”

 

“Alright dear,” said Madam Malkin, bustling back into the change room. “You’re all done.”

 

Draco turned and smiled at Harry. “Nice to meet you too, Harry.” And with that, he left the room.

 

“Now on to you, dear.” Madam Malkin whipped off her measuring tape and it began magically floating around him, measuring his arms, legs and torso. Even his head! Harry assumed that measurement was for his hat.

 

Madam Malkin smiled at Harry. “I’ll be back in a moment, dear.”

 

While he waited, Harry pondered Draco Malfoy. He felt as if he had heard the name before. He’d ask Remus after he finished here. A few moments later, Madam Malkin returned and made a few more measurements before leading Harry out and back into the main part of the shop where Remus was waiting for him.

 

“That will be 15 Galleons, dear.” Madam Malkin said, wrapping up Harry’s new uniform in a brown paper package. Remus rose from his seat and paid before leading Harry back outside. Just as they left the store, Sirius arrived, carrying a covered cage.

 

Harry frowned. “Why do you have an owl cage, Padfoot?”

 

Sirius grinned. “Just one last birthday present. It’s also a first year at Hogwarts present as well.”

 

Harry’s eyes widened. “You adopted an owl? For me?”

 

“Yes pup. Now you won’t have an excuse not to write us every week.” Sirius replied. Harry pulled Sirius in for a hug.

 

“Thanks Sirius.” Harry murmured.

 

Sirius stroked Harry’s hair softly. “Of course, Harry.”

 

Remus smiled fondly at the two before he realised people were watching them. He cleared his throat. “We should probably head to Ollivander’s.”

 

The two broke apart and nodded at Remus, noticing the curious looks shot their way as well.

 

Harry held Remus’s hand on the way to the wand shop, knowing how much Remus liked it.

 

It wasn’t a long walk between Madam Malkin’s and Ollivander’, but it was enough to make Harry a little nervous. What if none of the wands chose him?

 

Harry relaxed a little when he saw Hermione and her parents waiting for the outside the wand shop.

 

“Are we ready to go in?” Monica asked.

 

The two children nodded nervously, making the adults chuckle slightly.

 

“You go first, Hermione. Ladies first and all that.” Harry said a little sheepishly.

 

Hermione nodded, blushing slightly, and led her parents inside the shop while Harry, Sirius and Remus waited outside.

 

15 minutes later, Hermione existed the shop with a grin on her face and a wand in her hand.

 

“10 and ¾ inch, made of vine wood with dragon heartstring. Isn’t it pretty?” Hermione exclaimed, running her fingers along the swirling patterns on the handle of the wand.

 

Harry smiled broadly. “Congratulations Hermione! That’s a really nice wand.”

 

“Thanks Harry! I guess it’s your turn now.”

 

Harry nodded. He took a deep breath before entering the shop.

 

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop and the trio stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single spindly chair which Remus sat on to wait. Sirius leaned on the wall next to him. Harry strangely felt as though he had entered a very strict library; he swallowed a lot of new questions which had just occurred to him and looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled nearly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of his neck prickled. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic. It reminded Harry of Grimmauld Place.

 

“Good afternoon,” said a soft voice. Harry jumped.

 

“Hello,” said Harry awkwardly.

 

Remus and Sirius murmured their greetings.

 

An old pale man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

 

“Ah yes,” said the man. “Yes, yes. I thought I’d be seeing you soon, Harry Potter.” It wasn’t a question. “You have your mother’s eyes. It seems only yesterday that was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work.”

 

Mr Ollivander moved closer to Harry. Harry wished the man would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy.

 

“Your father, on the other hand, favoured a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favoured it – it’s really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course.”

 

Mr Ollivander had come so close that he and Harry were almost nose to nose. Harry could see himself reflected in those misty eyes.

 

“And that’s where …” Mr Ollivander trailed off, and touched the lightning scar on Harry’s forehead with a long, white finger. “I’m sorry to say that I sold the wand that did it. Thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands … Well, if I’d known what that wand was going out into the world to do…” He shook his head and then, to Harry’s relief, spotted the other two men.

 

“Lord Black! Mr Lupin! How nice to see you both! Lord Black, 15 inches. Reed. Unicorn Hair. Mr Lupin, 10 and a ¼ inches long. Cypress, and also unicorn hair, correct?”

 

Both wizards nodded their assent.

 

Mr Ollivander gave Remus and Sirius a piercing look, noting the rings on their left hands. He turned back to Harry.

 

“Well, now – Mr Potter. Let me see,” He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. “Which is your wand arm?”

 

“Er – well, I’m right-handed.” Harry answered.

 

“Hold out your arm. That’s it.” Mr Ollivander measured Harry from shoulder to finger, the wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he measured, Mr Ollivander said, “Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard’s wand.”

 

Harry suddenly realised that the tape measure, which was measuring between his nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.

 

“That will do,” He said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. “Right then, Mr Potter, try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave.”

 

Harry took the wand and (feeling foolish) waved it around a bit, but Mr Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once.

 

“Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try -”

 

Harry tried – but he had hardly raised the wand when it too was snatched back by Mr Ollivander.

 

“No, no – here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out.”

 

Harry tried. And tried. He had no idea what Mr Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of wands was mounting higher and higher on the counter. Whenever he looked back at Sirius and Remus, all they did was smile at him encouragingly. Sirius would even shoot him a thumbs-up or two, so obviously they knew what was going on. Remus stepped out of the shop for a moment to let the Grangers’ know that they might be a while yet and to just go on ahead to the Leaky Cauldron. However, the more wands that Mr Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.

 

“Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we’ll find the perfect match here somewhere – I wonder, now – yes, why not – unusual combination -  holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple.”

 

Harry took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light onto the walls. Sirius whooped, Remus clapped and Mr Ollivander cried, “oh bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well … how curious … how very curious …” He put Harry’s wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering “curious … curious…”

 

“Sorry,” Harry said. “but _what’s_ curious?”

 

Sirius and Remus leaned forward to listen to Mr Ollivander’s quiet words.

 

“I remember every wand I have ever sold, Mr Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather resides in your wand, gave another feather – just one other. It is very curious that you should be destined for this wand when its brother – why, it’s brother gave you that scar.”

 

Harry swallowed while his two guardians gasped in shock.

 

“Yes, thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember … I think we must expect great things from you, Mr Potter … After all, He Who Must Not Be Named did great things – terrible, yes, but great.”

 

Harry shivered. He wasn’t sure he liked Mr Ollivander too much. Sirius paid seven gold Galleons for Harry’s wand and Mr Ollivander bowed them from his shop.

 


	5. A New Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that it has taken me this long to post the next chapter. I have had a lot on my plate these last few months and I've only recently found the time to plan and write for this story. Thank you so much for you patience. Hopefully chapter 6 won't take as long to be posted. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Harry was mostly quiet for the rest of the day. He only spoke when he was spoken to and ate what was put in front of him. Even Hermione and her school related jokes couldn’t break him out of his funk. Soon, Remus said they should call it a day and they all went home with their purchases.

 

Sirius looked down at Harry and sighed. He knew what was making his godson so lost in his thoughts. It was what Ollivander has said to him. Sirius had to admit, he was rather intrigued by it all as well. He didn’t know what to make of the fact that Harry’s wand was a twin of Voldemort’s wand. A part of him wanted to snap the wand in half and get him a different one, but something changed his mind. Sirius knew that Harry wouldn’t appreciate the decision being made for him, and might even consider it a betrayal on Sirius’s part, implying that he couldn’t trust his godson with such a wand. All Sirius wanted to do was protect Harry, but he knew that he couldn’t live his godson’s life for him. Sirius decided that if something suspicious ever happened with Harry’s wand, he’d do something about it then. But until then, Sirius would do nothing.

 

August went by quickly, Harry remaining somewhat subdued the whole time, until one late Saturday afternoon, when an owl fluttered into the kitchen where Remus, Sirius and Harry were having afternoon tea. It was a beautiful owl, expensive. More expensive than any Ministry owl and it definitely wasn’t a Hogwarts owl. The owl had two letters, one addressed to Sirius under the title of “Lord Black” and one addressed to Harry Potter.

 

Sirius gingerly removed the letters tied to the owl’s feet and the owl took off at once. Obviously, the sender wasn’t expecting an immediate reply.

 

Harry slowly opened his letter and was surprised by swirling, but somewhat hesitant handwriting of none other than Draco Malfoy.

 

Harry’s eyes widened as he read the letter:

 

_Dear Harry,_

_I know we only met briefly, but I was wondering if you wanted to meet up sometime soon, before we head off to Hogwarts on the 1 st of September? _

_You see, Father is away on business, so I have an opportunity to go out and enjoy the rest of the summer holidays before school starts up for the year. And, well, it would be nice to have a friend._

_Let me know if or when you can._

_Regards,_

_Draco._

_P.s_

_Mother has written a separate letter to Lord Black, making sure that us meeting up is okay._

 

 

Harry looked up at Sirius and grinned. Sirius, however, was still reading the letter that was addressed to him with a worried expression.

 

“Padfoot?” Harry asked. “What is it?”

 

Sirius glanced up at Harry, looking somewhat pale. “Erm, Harry, you didn’t happen to meet anyone interesting while were out in Diagon Alley for your birthday?”

 

“Yeah, I met Draco Malfoy in Madam Malkin’s.” Harry replied honestly.

 

Sirius sighed and nodded his head slowly, his eyes meeting Remus’s. “Alright, you’re going to Hogwarts, so I suppose it’s time that you knew everything.”

 

Harry frowned. “Everything?”

 

Remus turned to Harry. “Look Harry, there are some things that we haven’t told you because you were too young to understand. But now that you’ve turned eleven, there are things you should know before heading off to school.”

 

Sirius took a deep breath. “You know that Moony and I come from old pure blood wizarding families’, yes?”

 

Harry nodded.

 

“Well, Draco Malfoy is also from one of those big families. You see, Draco’s mother is my first cousin, Narcissa.” Sirius said.

 

Harry’s eyes widened. “Wait. Draco is a part of our family?”

 

“In a manner of speaking, yes.”

 

The wheels in Harry’s head were turning. “So, Draco is my second cousin.”

 

Remus and Sirius shared another look. “He legally will be soon, anyway.”

 

Harry froze. “What do you mean?”

 

“We were planning on telling you this as a send-off present on the 31st, but well it’s probably best we tell you now... You know months ago when we had to visit your aunt and uncle? Well, that wasn’t just because the Ministry thought it was time.” Remus said, reaching out and grasping Harry’s hand. Remus looked at Sirius, urging the other man to hold Harry’s other hand.

 

“It was because we are planning on officially adopting you, Harry, as our son.” Sirius said, looking into his godson’s eyes.

 

Harry didn’t realise he was crying until Remus and Sirius walked around the table and pulled Harry into a tight hug.

 

“Please know that we only want the best for you, we’re not trying to replace James and Lily. We want you to keep Potter as your last name, if you want. Sirius and I aren’t planning on having any other children and we want you to be our heir.” Remus said into Harry’s hair.

 

“Thank you,” Harry murmured tearfully. “Thank you.”

 

After a few more moments of hugging, the three wizards pulled apart and went back to their seats.

 

“So what was in the other letter?” Harry asked.

 

“It was Narcissa. In simple terms, she was asking if it would be okay if her son would be allowed to spend some time here. I have a feeling, from reading between the lines, that Draco isn’t allowed out much.” Sirius said, his eyes looking back at the parchment that Narcissa had written on. It bore the Malfoy crest at the top of the paper.

 

Harry thought back to when he had met Draco in Madam Malkin’s. He had dark circles under his eyes and he looked stressed. Perhaps family legacy wasn’t the only thing that was weighing on him.

 

“There’s something else we should tell you about the Malfoys’.” Remus began, looking at Sirius with an expression that was full of meaning that was unknown to Harry.

 

Sirius cleared his throat and took another deep breath. He seemed to be choosing his words carefully. “You know that Severus used to follow Voldemort? But when he found out that he was hunting you and your parents, he changed sides and worked for Dumbledore?”

 

Harry nodded, “Like a double agent?”

 

“Yes, exactly. Well, Draco’s father followed Voldemort as well, but he didn’t truly change sides and he didn’t make it known that he had ‘changed sides’ until Voldemort’s downfall. He pretended that Voldemort had used magic and other means to make the Malfoy family do his bidding. There was no evidence to prove that Lucius Malfoy was a follower of Voldemort. So, he went unconvicted and considered innocent of being a member of Voldemort’s inner circle.”  Sirius explained.

 

Harry looked at his guardians and frowned. “So, what do you want me to do?”

 

Remus sighed. “Draco is eleven like you, less than a month older. I don’t know if he’s like his father, so be kind and welcoming to him, but cautious. His background is very different from yours and he may not share the same ideas and values that you have.”

 

“When I saw Draco in Madam Malkin’s, he looked thin and he had dark circles under his eyes. He was exhausted. He said he felt pressured to uphold his family’s history. He was afraid of disappointing his family.” Harry said.

 

“I’m not surprised. The Malfoy family have been in Slytherin for generations. Severus is his godfather and the head of Slytherin House, as you know. I wouldn’t be surprised if Lucius punished Draco if he doesn’t end up in Slytherin. Though, Narcissa seems more reasonable, considering she actually sent ME an owl to schedule a playdate for the two of you.” Sirius said.

 

Harry nodded. Thinking on what his guardians had said and what he knew about Voldemort. “I don’t think Draco is like his father or Voldemort for that matter. But I’ll be cautious, for now.”

 

“That’s all we can ask for.” Remus replied, resting his hand gently on Harry’s shoulder.

 

\---

 

The weekend brought Harry and Draco sitting together in the drawing room, each with a cup of tea, muggle music playing faintly on the radio. This was Harry’s favourite room in the house, because it was full of comfy, squishy armchairs and couches, had lots of books and had big windows over-looking Remus’s garden. Normally, he would love being in this room, but being here with Draco, Harry couldn’t find himself quite settling.

 

The two of them didn’t really meet each other’s eye. It was awkward.

 

Harry wracked his brain to think of something to say to the other boy, but he was coming up empty. He didn’t know anything about Draco.

 

“So…” Harry said, scratching his head. “Do you follow Quidditch?”

 

Draco’s face lit up for a moment before he contained it back behind his cool mask of subtle pureblood indifference.

 

“I enjoy watching Falmouth Falcons. But I’m not a crazed fan. Father says I have better things to do with my time.” Draco replied, though the veneer of superiority faded for a moment and Harry could almost see the boy he had met in Diagon Alley. He wondered what had happened to Draco for him to suddenly be all stiff and formal. It was very different from his letter and his behaviour at Madam Malkin’s.

 

“It’s okay to have passion for things, Draco.” Harry said. “You don’t have to pretend here. I’m not going to judge you.”

 

Draco blinked at him and his cheeks turned a pale pink. “O-oh.” He stuttered.

 

Harry grinned at him, but he grew solemn. “I suppose your dad is really strict and old fashioned with you?”

 

Draco nodded. “Yes, Father prefers to keep with the old ways. You’re very different from the boys I’ve met from other wizarding families.”

 

“I’m not surprised, to be honest. Not to say I’m special or anything. We just have very different backgrounds. Sirius doesn’t really hold with the ideals that your father does.” Harry replied.

 

Draco was silent for a moment. “I like it here. It’s warmer than the manor. Everything there is marble floors and statues and things I’m not allowed to touch. You even have family photos. We just have portraits of family members on the walls dating centuries back. I don’t even know who half of them are.”

 

Harry felt a pang of sympathy for Draco. Clearly, he wasn’t raised with the same warm touch that Harry was. “How often do you see your father?”

 

Draco looked down at his hands. “Only in the evenings at dinner. Father retires to his chambers after dinner. Mother and I sit and read in the drawing room until she and I go back to our own rooms.”

 

Harry frowned. “Your parents don’t share the same bedroom?”

 

Draco shook his head, still looking at his hands. “They…they don’t love each other in the same way that your parents did. It was an arranged marriage. They’re friendly with each other, they care about each other, but it’s not love.”

 

Harry’s heart almost broke for the boy sitting opposite him. He got up, walked around the coffee table and put a hand on Draco’s shoulder. Draco looked up and met Harry’s eyes.

 

“I’m sorry,” Harry murmured. “It must have been tough, growing up like that. I’m sure your parents love you very much. They’re just set in their ways. And Sirius told me that we’re second cousins, legally, so we’re family too.”

 

Draco smiled softly at him, finally dropping his mask. “Thank you, Harry.”

 

Harry grinned and sat on the couch beside him, forgoing his own favourite armchair to comfort his new friend.

 

“So, are you excited to get away from home and go to Hogwarts, the Sorting Ceremony aside?” Harry asked.

 

This time, when Draco’s face lit up with excitement, he didn’t hide it. “Yes, definitely. I’m really looking forward to potions, because Severus is going to be teaching it.”

 

Harry smiled broadly. “Me too. Severus is pretty great when he isn’t being all grumpy.”

 

“I heard that, Harry Potter.” Came a deep, drawling voice. “Hello Draco.

 

Both boys jumped.

 

“Hello Severus.” Draco replied with a small grin.

 

Harry had the decency to look sheepish when he looked up into the face of his future Potions Professor.

 

“Sorry Sev.” Harry said, blushing.

 

A small smile quirked itself into the corner of Snape’s mouth. “I do hope you both remember to call me Professor Snape when you both begin at Hogwarts. I will not be seen giving favour to any student.”

 

Both nodded vigorously.

 

“Good. I was just dropping some medicine around to Remus. Have you both purchased all your supplies from Diagon Alley?” Snape inquired.

 

Again, both boys nodded.

 

Snape smirked. “With all the ‘private lessons’ I have given to the both of you over the years, I would hope that you excel in my class this year.”

 

Harry and Draco grinned at each other. “We’ll do our best, sir.” Harry said.

 

Snape smiled softly. “I’m not your professor yet, Harry. Savour calling me ‘Severus’ while you can.” With that, Snape whirled out of the room with a sweep of his cloak. They heard a faint popping sound, knowing that the potions master had gone.


	6. The Hogwarts Express

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter took so long to post. I had a death in my family and then I had just started back at uni, so these last few months have been a bit of a clusterfuck. Thank you for you patience and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

It was surprisingly cold that morning of September 1st, 1991. Harry would look back on this morning fondly, the coldness the last thing on his mind.

 

Harry, Sirius and Remus were waiting patiently nearby the scarlet engine of the Hogwarts Express. They had already lifted Harry’s trunk into the train and onto the magically reinforced rack the hung over the seats. Now they were just waiting on Hermione and Draco.

 

Draco had sent a letter to Harry earlier that week saying that his parents would not be accompanying him to the station and if it would be possible to meet before embarking. Harry had smiled sadly, wondering why Draco would be alone. However, he responded quickly, saying that he and Hermione, whom Draco had yet to meet, would wait for him.

 

As expected, Hermione arrived first, her mother in tow. Wendell couldn’t make it, due to work, but still wished them all the very best. He and Hermione had said their goodbyes the night before.

 

“Good morning,” Remus said kindly to the newcomers.

 

“Morning, Remus,” Monica replied, Hermione chiming in with a morning greeting as well.

 

Sirius smiled. “Let me help your mother get your trunk into the compartment with Harry’s, eh?”

 

Monica smiled gratefully. “Thank you, Sirius,”

 

“My pleasure!” Sirius exclaimed with a grin.

 

That left Remus, Harry and Hermione waiting, the steam from the engine blowing around them.

 

Hermione turned to Harry. “Have you packed everything you need?”

 

Harry grinned at Hermione as she began to list off all the things that she packed and what she thought she’d need.

 

Remus was nodding along patiently with her, reassuring her that she definitely had everything that was required of a first-year student.

 

Hermione flushed proudly. “Thank you, Mr Lupin.”

 

Remus smiled knowingly at Hermione. “Is there anything else that you’re worried about?”

 

Hermione looked down at her hands. “Well, I’m just a bit anxious about fitting in. I’m basically brand new to this world. What if people think I’m weird?” She confided.

 

Remus crouched down a little to get down to Hermione’s height and he rested a hand on her shoulder. “I’m not saying that you are, but, who cares if you’re weird? The only person you can be is yourself and if people can’t see you for being true to yourself, for how smart and kind you are, then they’re not worth your time. Besides, even if you and Harry are Sorted into different Houses, you’re still best friends and you still have each other. It’s going to be okay.”

 

“He’s right, you know,” Sirius stating, hopping down from the train and then helping Monica do the same. Remus stepped away from Hermione and Harry put an arm around her shoulder in place of Remus’s hand. “There are lots of Muggleborn students at Hogwarts that probably feel exactly the same way as you. None of the pure-bloods or half-bloods are going to have much, if any, advantage in learning. You’re all beginners. Just be your usual shining self and you’ll be fine, Hermione.”

 

Hermione blushed. “Thank you, Mr Lupin, Mr Black.”

 

“Please, call us Remus and Sirius. No need for formalities here.” Sirius added, throwing a wink at Hermione, making her blush deepen. Remus rolled his eyes, but slid his hand into Sirius’s. Harry removed his arm from Hermione’s shoulder, so her mother could have a moment with her.

 

Monica pulled Hermione into a tight hug. “I am so proud of you, Hermione. I may not know a lot about this world that you’re going into, but I know that you are going to take it by storm. You’re my little firecracker. I love you.”

 

Hermione’s eyes went a little misty as she hugged her mother back. “Thanks, mum. I love you too.”

 

Monica pulled away. “I’m sorry that I have to leave now, but they need me back at the practice. Have fun, make friends and just be yourself.”

 

Hermione smiled, a little tearfully. “Bye mum. I’ll send you a letter every week.”

 

Monica gave Hermione one last hug before kissing her on the forehead, then turning and walking away. Before she stepped back through the barrier, she waved. And just like that, she was gone. Hermione wiped her eyes, trying to hide it from the other unsuccessfully. They didn’t mention it.

 

“Harry?” Called a voice from behind them. The group turned to see Draco coming towards them, pushing a trolley that carried his trunk and a rather dignified looking owl. It looked grumpy, probably because it would rather be sleeping then being jostled through a loud train platform.

 

Harry smiled brightly at Draco, shaking his hand once he had approached. “Hey Draco! It’s good to see you,” Harry said. He turned to Hermione and led her forward. “This is Hermione Granger.”

 

Draco raised an eyebrow. “As in the Dagworth-Grangers’?”

 

Hermione frowned. “I don’t think so. As far as I know, I’m Muggleborn.”

 

Draco nodded and looked down, as if lost in thought.

 

Harry had been hesitant to introduce the two, since Draco came from a very traditional pure-blood family. However, after talking to Draco often through owl post and through Draco’s trips over to his house, Harry had come to understand that while Draco had been raised to believe that pure-bloods were superior, he didn’t really understand why. Sirius and Remus had been able to sway Draco over to a more liberal belief of blood-status. Draco didn’t mention a word of it to his parents or his other pure-blood ‘friends’. The truth was, Draco had been become disenfranchised with the pure-blood mania that his parents raved about. Magic was magic. He didn’t understand how blood had anything to do with it. Draco had read in the Daily Prophet about Muggleborns who did extraordinary feats of magic, while pure-bloods just talked about how old their families were and how much money they had.

 

“Well, cousin, if I may, could I move your trunk and the rest of your belongings into Harry and Hermione’s compartment?” Sirius asked.

 

Draco smiled up at his second cousin. “Yes, please Sirius.”

 

Sirius ruffled Draco’s hair affectionately as he walked over to the train with Draco’s trunk.

 

Soon the train’s horn sounded, calling for everyone to board the train. Sirius hugged Harry, Draco and Hermione.

 

“Have a good year, kids. Feel free to write us if you need anything or have any questions, okay? All three of you.” Sirius said kindly. The three of them nodded vigorously. 

 

Sirius and Remus waved and walked with the train as it began picking up speed and soon, the train left the station, bound for Hogwarts.

 

The trio entered their compartment and sat down, Draco sitting opposite of Harry and Hermione. Draco reached up and began combing his hair with his fingers, continuing with what Sirius had begun with the hair ruffle. He now had a part towards the left side of his head and his hair looked softer, almost like there was a wave or a curl that Draco’s mother had tried to hide.

 

Draco leaned over to Hermione and Harry. “I hate having my hair slicked back like that, but mother makes me do it. That’s one of the things I’m looking forward to, being at Hogwarts, is not being under anyone’s thumb.” He confided.

 

Harry and Hermione smiled at him. “Yeah, it seems Hogwarts does provide a bit of personal freedom. To be who you want to be, that is.” Hermione said.

 

Draco smiled briefly before looking to his left over his shoulder at the group of pure-blood children who stopped walking down the corridor to stare at him, wondering why he wasn’t sitting with them. “I hope so.”

 

Harry saw where Draco was looking, and stared back at the other first-years, almost scowling at them until they moved along. Draco looked at Harry gratefully, turning away from the compartment door and towards the window, watching the scenery go by.

 

Hermione looked at Harry, frowning slightly. She didn’t seem to have understood the exchanged that had just passed by in front of her. Harry leaned over to her and whispered in her ear.

 

“Draco is part of the pure-blood elite,” He whispered. “The other first years were wondering why he was sitting her with two nobodies instead of sitting with the rest of his social class.”

 

Hermione’s frown deepened. “But you are part of the pure-blood elite too, aren’t you?”

 

Harry shrugged. “Not really. Only by name, since I’m Sirius’s adopted son. I’m still a half-blood.”

 

Hermione nodded, understanding. “I must be the lowest of the low then.” Hermione whispered back.

 

“You’re not.” Draco said softly, not taking his eyes from the window. “Everyone should have the same worth. I shouldn’t be worth more because of who my parents are.”

 

Harry and Hermione stared at him. Draco turned and met their gaze and smiled softly. “I have a feeling that, despite my upbringing, I’m not going to end up in Slytherin like I’m expected. And if I am going to be disowned by my parents by the time the evening is through, why not just be myself? I have decided that I don’t want to be the person that my parents want me to be.”

 

Harry blinked. “Wow Draco. I’m proud of you, mate.” He grinned.

 

Hermione frowned. “Would your parents really disown you if you’re not Sorted into Slytherin?”

 

Draco shrugged. “I don’t know for sure. But I know being Sorted into Gryffindor is pretty much the end of being a Malfoy.”

 

Harry moved and sat next to Draco, wrapping his arm around him. “If they do disown you, you can come move in with us. I mean, isn’t Sirius your next of kin outside of your parents?”

 

Draco shrugged again. “I don’t know. I mean, auntie Bella is in Azkaban and mum doesn’t really get on with her other sister Andromeda, mostly because she married a Muggleborn. But she was still a Slytherin. Though I probably would go to Sirius, since he is the oldest male heir of the Black family and my father has no other siblings or family that would take me in.”

 

“That’s just awful!” Hermione exclaimed. “I don’t understand how your parents could disown you for simply being in a different school House!”

 

Draco smiled wryly at her. “It’s a different world to the one you’re used to, Hermione.” Draco said simply. “Especially amongst the noble classes. Middle class or lower wouldn’t care what Houses their children were Sorted into. But the Malfoy family has been Sorted into Slytherin for generations.”

 

Harry nodded. “I know that Sirius was unofficially disowned from the Black family when he was 16. Not just for being a Gryffindor, though that was part of it.”

 

“It was because he was a blood-traitor, wasn’t it?” Draco asked, though he seemed sure of the answer.

 

Harry nodded while Hermione frowned again. “What’s a blood traitor?”

 

“A blood traitor is someone pure-blooded who associates and cares for people, politically and socially, who are Muggleborn or Half-bloods.” Harry said. “It’s incredibly racist.”   

 

“And that’s still a thing? In this day and age?” Hermione exclaimed.

 

Draco and Harry nodded, their faces sombre.

 

“Your parents would hate me, wouldn’t they? Just because I exist?” Hermione asked.

 

Draco nodded again, almost looking guilty.

 

“That’s insane.” Hermione whispered to herself. She looked out the window, lost in thought.

 

Harry sighed deeply.

 

They were quiet for a while before Harry brought up potions class. The silence was over in an instant and they all began talking passionately about the subject.

 

Harry smiled, now that they had stopped talking about blood purity. Though, the subject still troubled him. He was startled out of his musings by a knock on the door.

 

“Come in.” Harry called, Draco and Hermione halting their conversation about which ingredients worked best in a sleeping draught.

 

The door slid open to reveal a tall eleven-year-old boy with freckles and strikingly red hair. “Do you mind if I sit with you? Everywhere else is full.”

 

Draco had to hold back a sneer, knowing exactly what family this boy was from. Old lessons were hard to unlearn.

 

Harry smiled welcomingly. “Not at all.”

 

The boy walked into the compartment and sat a little down the seat from Hermione. “I’m Ron by the way, Ron Weasley.”

 

“I’m Hermione Granger.” Hermione said promptly, eying a bit of dirt that Ron had on the side of his nose.

 

“I’m Draco Malfoy.” Draco responded, but it became clear Ron had stopped listening, as he was now staring intently at Harry’s forehead.

 

“You’re—You’re Harry Potter.” Ron stuttered.

 

Draco rolled his eyes. He met Hermione’s gaze. She rolled her eyes too. They shared a smile.

 

“Uh, yeah, I am. I’m nothing special though.” Harry said, blushing slightly.

 

“It’s such an honour to meet you! You defeated You-Know-Who!” Ron exclaimed. He stared at Hermione and Draco. “You guys are sitting with _the_ Harry Potter.”

 

“Really? We didn’t know.” Draco murmured. He leaned over to Harry. “You’ve allowed a fanatic into our compartment.”

 

Harry held back a chuckle.

 

Ron’s face turned as red as his hair, he scowled at Draco. “Who are you anyway?”

 

Draco rolled his eyes. “As I said before, though obviously weren’t listening, I’m Draco Malfoy. I’m sure you’ve heard the name.”

 

If it were possible, Ron turned even redder, though not out of embarrassment, but anger. “Yeah, I know who you are! Your whole family are pure-bloods who hate Muggleborns and half-bloods,” Ron looked at Harry. “Why are you hanging out with him? His family were supporters of You-Know-Who! It won’t look good for you to be seen with him!”

 

Harry narrowed his eyes. “Draco is my friend, thank you very much! I’ve known you all of ten minutes, and you’re already acting like you can tell me who I should and shouldn’t be friends with! Maybe you’re the one I shouldn’t be seen with!”

 

Ron looked at Harry indignantly. “Well sorry for trying to look out for you. You clearly don’t know a lot about the wizarding world after being hidden away for eleven years. Now you’re going ahead and making friends with the wrong sort of people. I could have helped you there.”

 

“I know enough. And I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks.” Harry snapped back.

 

“I guess I’m not welcome here.” Ron snarled. He stood and opened the door to the compartment angrily.

 

“By the way Ron,” Hermione called, just before Ron slammed the door shut. “There’s a bit of dirt on your nose. It seems to match your personality!”

 

Ron scowled at her and slammed the door.

 

There were a few moments of silence before the trio burst out laughing.

 

“How much long until we get to Hogwarts?” Harry asked, once their laughter had died down.

 

Hermione looked at her watch. “Still a couple of hours. Do you think we should change into our robes?”

 

The boys looked at each other.

 

“Yeah, probably a good idea. One less thing we have to do before we get to Hogwarts.” Harry replied.

 

The boys left the compartment as Hermione got changed and then she did the same for them.

 

Once they were settled back in their compartment, Harry pulled out a pack of exploding snap, which they played for what was left of the train ride, stopping only to eat some snacks that they purchased from the trolley. 


End file.
